Amarillo: La Marca Del Caballero
by pancham2016
Summary: Nuestra heroe, Amarillo va en un aventura a rescate su amigo, Red (Rojo). Durante de su aventura hace frente muchos malvados como Prima. Ella da ayuda de su nueva amiga, Verde.
1. Capítulo 1: El Elegido Se Llama Amarillo

**Capítulo 1: **

**El Elegido Se Llama Amarillo**

Este fue su destinia. Nubes de trueno rodeaban la montaña y allí, en su cima, podía ver la sombra oscura observando.

"Fufufufu. Nunca me ganaras, Amarillo," el demonio chilló, temblando el terreno..

El caballo del Amarillo niega con la cabeza y relincho. Amarillo acarició su caballo.

"Calmate, Dashy."

"Estás más tarde, Caballero. Sus amigos son míos, y me ya puedo probarles. Mira."

El demonio levanta la nidada en sus manos oscuros. El demonio lo movió la nidada lleno de polluelos más cerca de sus dientes afilados.

"Basta!"

El demonio detuvo y estrecharon sus ojos. "¿Y qué vas hacer que detenerme?"

"..."

El demonio chilló. "Tonto, tonto niño! Bueno. Si quieres detenerme y salvar tus amigas, entonces tendrás que abordar mi tren de espanto..."

Se dobló en su montura y se tapó los oídos. Podía escuchar el aire gemir como un espíritu sollozando. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver humo saliendo de un manto de niebla debajo.

"¿Qu-Qué es eso?" dice Amarillo.

La chimenea silbido dos más veces, y una columna de humo negro sopló. El humo saliendo y era un tren pero se parecía abandonado. Las cortinas volaron en el aire como si estuvieran poseídas por espíritus. Ella escuchó el sonido de la campana, pero en la cabina no hay un conductor.

"Estoy esperando, Amarillo…"

Amarillo mirado a la sombra oscuro encima del montón.

"Si, vamos. Caballito! Vamos!"

Los ruedas rodeada y el tren empezá a salió del estación.

"¡Rapidamente caballito!" dice ella, cogiendo las riendas.

"Ah, ah, ah Amarillo?" dice el demonio. Un cañón abre en frente del caballo de Amarillo. Amarillo agarrar de las riendas antes de salto en el cañón.

"¿No pensaste que sería tan facil, no? ¿Qué vas haciendo ahora jajaja?"

Amarillo se furia. "No tenemos opción, Dashy. Vamos."

Amarillo y su caballo galoparon hasta el borde del acantilado y saltaron.

Hubo un sonido chocante. "¿Hmm?," el demonio miró hacia atrás, y vio el cañón . "Fufufufu. Tonto, tonto Amarillo. Mi trabajo está completa. Yo pienso que salvar esos polluelos para más tarde..."

Mientras tanto, debajo, el tren subió del montón.

"¡Buen Dashy! Bueno," dice Amarillo, galopando en su caballo. Ella y Dashy ya estaban detrás del tren. "Ahora, muévete un poco más cerca." Dashy relincho.

Mientras, Amarillo levantó en la montura y alcanzado con sus manos. "Un poquito más, Dashy."

Amarillo apenas podía agarrar con sus dedos. Ella saltó a la carro y agarré a la barandilla.

"Esperame Dashy," dice Amarillo, ondeando sus manos. Ella se dio la vuelta y mira a la puerta congelado. Esta fue oscuro por completo al dentro, excepto las cortinas blancas.

"¿Hola...hay alguien ahí-"

Ella miró debajo de las sillas y entonces detrás de las cortinas.

Amarillo se frotó sus hombros."Brrr. Hace frío-"

Ella mira a la silla final y ve la cortina movido en el aire. Se levantó en la silla y la cerró.

"Que alivio..."

Como estaba apunto enjugarse la frente, sintió un tirón en su brazo. La cortina la envolvía.

"¿Quíen eres boooo?"

"¿Quíen eres BOO?"

"¿Quíen eres BoOoooO?"

Amarillo se cayó en el piso y ella vio la cortina flotando.

"Oww," dice Amarillo, frotando su cabeza. "Ahh. Quí-quíen eres tú? Qué eres tú?"

"Qué rudo! Te preguntamos primero," dice el espíritu pequeña.

Amarillo levanta. "Oh. Me llamo Amarillo. ¿Y tú?"

"Es un humano. Qué raro," dice el espíritu flaca. "Ten cuidado. No lo toco."

El espíritu pequeña rodeó a Amarillo alrededor y vio a su mano. "¿No tienes miedooooo?"

"Pues no," se rie Amarillo.

"¿Estas perdido, humano?"

Amarillo vio a la puerta. "No. Pero necesito salvar mis amigas."

"¿Tuuus amigas? ¿Te refieres los chiquitos que el demonio puede comer, no?" dice el espíritu pequeña.

Amarillo anduvo a la puerta a la próxima carro y lo abre."Sí. Disculpe, necesito salvar mis amigas."

"Pero es muy peligroso," dice el espíritu. "Estás muerta por cierto. ¿No tienes miedo?"

"No me importa," dice Amarillo. "Si no te ayudame, entonces bastame."

Amarillo anduvo a la puerta y dio un paso, pero sintió un tirón en su camisa "Esperate. Queremoooos ayudarte," se susurro el espíritu.

Mientras en la cabina.

"Lo hice," dicen los espíritus. "No puede escapar de eso."

El conductor fantasma hablar el pañuelo sobre su boca. "Estúpido humano. Nunca nos ganarás. Ya hemos ganado."

El espíritu pequeña atado el pañuelo más apretado.

El tren basta delante de un piedra imensa. Amarillo agarrar de la barandilla. Cuando el tren decelerado, Amarillo soltado del tren.

"¿Qué es esto?" dice el demonio, viendo el tren. "¡Imposible! Eso debe estar termina."

"¡Es posible! ¡Y estoy aquí a detenerte!"

"Tonto caballero…" Los manos del demonio estrecharon alrededor del montón. "Realmente pensaste que tenías un azar. Pensaste que tenías un oportunidad."

"No me importa. Solo me quiero mis amigos a regresar," dice Amarillo.

"Bueno. Entonces hubo enseñaste un lectura."

Los manos se volan a Amarillo, y derriban las rocas.

"¿Adonde vas?" dice el demonio. "¡Despacio! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El demonio golpeó al caballero corriendo en zig-zag a través de sus piernas, pero falló cada vez.

"No estás un monstro," dice Amarillo. "Solamente necesitas un poquito amor."

"Qué es esto," chilló el demonio. El demonio sintió un mechón alrededor de sus piernas. "Basta. ¿Qué estás hacien-"

"Soy dando un abrazo, tonto" dice Amarillo,

"Espera! No lo puedas! Se...se...se," sollozo el demonio. "Se siente caliente. Es eso mi corazón me siente…

"Amarillo-

"Amarillo-

"¡Amarillo, basta!"

Amarillo levanta sus ojos a la barba desaliñada de su tío.

"¿Sí, Tío Wilton?"

"Mira que haces!"

Polluelos y gallinas fueron afuera de sus conejeras.

"Es la gota que derramó el vaso, pequeña!"

"Pero por qué, Tío. Ellos polluelos son mis amigas," dice Amarillo, abrazando de su Tío con la cesta de huevos en sus manos.

"¿Como vas a ser un caballero si no comí los huevos?"

Tío Wilton mirada debajo a la pequeña se frotó los ojos. Sabía que fueron lagrimas falsas, pero sintió que su resistencia se debilitaba. Lo fue la debilidad del tío.

Tío Wilton rodó sus ojos. "Ayyy, Amarillo. Bien. No huevos por desayuno."

"Yippee," squeed Amarillo. "Me puede dar los chilaquiles, por favor."

Tío Wilton suspiró. "Por supuesto, Amarillo."


	2. El Mercado Viridian

La barca de Tío Wilton pasea a través del lago Viridian. En el delantero, Amarillo se apoyó en la popa. Los olas rompieron el barco , les chapoteando unas agüita en Amarillo.

—¿Donde los Pokémon peces… — Ella fruncir. Un chapoteo de agua golpar su cara. —¿Qué es esto?—

Ella miró debajo en las olas, y vió la cola azul, como una maraca.

—Dra-dragon- — dice el Pokémon.

— Hola, amiga!— Amarillo turno y grita —Oyé, Tío Wilton.Tío, mira—

Pero cuando ella mira en las olas otra vez, Dragonair desaparecido.

— ¿Qué pasa, joven?—

—Nada, Tío Wilty— —¿Tío Wilty? ¿Te piensas que los Pokémon peces les va a gustar su nuevo hogar?—

Tío Wilton miró a los Pokémon peces en la refrigerador.

—Ehhh sí, sí, sí niña. Los peces le encantarán—

Tío Wilton aparca el barco en el puerto del Viridian.

—Apurate! Apurate! Pie derecho adelante, todos! Es la más grande venta de items Pokémon—

—Guao! Qué barato, Pikachu! Este es más realidad— dice un chico en un capa roja.

—Guao! Qué barato—dice Amarillo —Te piensas, Tío?—

—Ah, ah, ah Amarillo— dice Tío Wilton, antes de que ella pudiera escapar. —Cuidate de los carteristas—

—¿Pero por qué?—

—Mirá, Amarillo. Estoy saliendo a la lonja y- —

Los ojos de Amarillo se brillen y ella ríe—En serio, Tío. Dame. Dame. Dame. Anda Tío, por favor—

—Oyé, Amarillo. Me permite terminar. Lo hizo unos centados a ti por los dulces, pero solamente un dulce. Claro?—

—Lo juro. Gracias, Tío Wilton—dice Amarillo, tomando los centados. —Yippee—

Tío Wilton gemido.

—Oyé, guey—

Él turno y vío el carnicero se rie a él. —Ese niña tiene tu alrededor su dedo

—Dame un burrito, idiota. De extra extra extra carne—

###

—Miran los dulces.— Amarillo dice. Ella prensa su cara contra de la ventana.

La cola de los personas era muy larga. Dentro la tienda las trabajadores detrás de la encimera puso manos a la obra formando. Las charolas eran lleno de los dulces, de las alegrías de amaranto, de los garapiñados. Las mujeres detrás de la encimera pusan las manos a la obra haciendo las alegrías de amaranto y los garapiñados, y ponlos en envoltorios brillosos de rojas, verdes y blanco. Organizando todos las trabajadores, la mujer puso los charolas de los dulces en la ventana y después de diciendo adiós a un cliente, oído un voz poquito.

—Permiso. Permiso, Señor. Señora, Señora, Señora– La mujer oído debajo frente del vidrio.

Amarillo empujado a través de las personas en línea. Amarillo presta el cinco dólares en su mano.

—Qué es este, mija?—la mujer bondadosa dice, sonreir a la niña pequeña.

—Por favor, Señora—dice Amarillo. —Mi Tío darme unos centavos por comprar las dulces, pero no sé cuantos centavos que tengo. Tengo muchos centavos? . Necesito dulces, por favor, Señora—

—Ayyy, mija. Quisieras unas pasteles? Tengo una idea?—

—¿Qué es esto..—

Amarillo corre afuera de la puerta.

—Yippee. Mira a todos lo que busco!—

—Que tenga un buen dia, mi niña—dice la abuelita bondadosa.

Amarillo agarrar el poncho en sus manos, mientras unas dulces derramando de su pancho.

—Estoy encima del mundo—dice Amarillo.

Mientras corriendo del mercado ella ve una plaza de tierra en el centro del mercado. En el centro vío un gimnasio de jungle con un tobogán, un columpio y un balancin. Todos los niños escalaron abajo de la escalera de cuerda, riendo, gritando y saltando.

—Guau!— dice Amarillo, todavía agarrando del pancho lleno de sus dulces. — Yo sé. Tal vez puedo compartir mis dulces y entonces puedo jugar con todos los niños—

Pero antes ella podría correr, alguien la empujó por detrás y sus dulces se cayó en todos partes.

—Sales de aquí— dicen unos chicos pasando con tanto prisa con una pelota en su brazo.

Amarillo ve a la pila de dulces en la tierra y frunció el ceño. —Ayyy, qué sobre de mis dulces— dice Amarillo.

Pero cuando la mira a los chicos pateando su pelota, ella ve que la pelota mira extraño. Era rojo en el bajo y blanco en la parte superior, y tiene ojos grandes.

Amarillo aparece sorpresa y corre a los chicos.

— Pasale, pasale —

— Fuera de mi camino —

Los chicos patearon un nube de la mugre alrededor de él Pokémon.

—Volt...Voltor...—

—Mira. Espero mira. Mira a mi Chileno. Uno. Dos—

—Esperase—

Los chicos paran y ve a la niña andando a ellos.

— Qué estás haciendo, chica— dice un chico en un camisa con un Cloyster en el. El levanta sus manos.

— Basta— dice Amarillo, saltando más alto. — No puedes lastimar Pokémon así—

El chico ve a el Pokémon y la cara suciedad de el. Entonces él se ríe.

—Qué. Este estupido Pokémon?— El chico girar el Pokémon en su dedo. —Qué tipo de Pokémon solamente saber Explosión?—

Amarillo se fruncir.

—Además, cuando me buscaba este Pokémon era cansado. Verdad, chicos?—

Los otras chicos sonrisa. Mientras ellas no ven, Amarillo agarrar la pelota.

—Hey, adonde que te vas, chica— el chico dice, agarrando el poncho de Amarillo y la empujó contra de la pared. Voltorb se cayó en la tierra.

—Volt...Volt-tor...—

—Ayy. Sueltame. Sueltame — dice Amarillo, pateando sus piernas en el aire.

—Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!—dicen los chicos.

— No sé quien tú estás, pero voy a enseñar un lección para siendo en mi camino—

El chico levanta un puño debajo de su cabeza, pero el siente un choque en su pierna.

Voltorb empujó contra de él pierna del chico. —Voltorb...Volt—

—Apuraté, chicos. Agarra esto Pokémon—

—Venga—dicen los chicos, poniendo el Voltorb en ellos camisas. El chico mira a Amarillo otra vez.

— Yo eras ir bueno, pero ahora estás ir a agarrar eso—

El chico levanta Amarillo abajo contra la pared y levanta su puño. Pero entonces un mano enorme puso un mano en su hombro. Un sombra grande crecer contra la pared.

—Oye— digo el sombra.

—Qu-qué pasa?—dice el chico, sueltando de Amarillo.

El chico ve a la cara rudo del Tío Wilton.

—Si siquieras pensas de tocar mi nieta, habría enseñar un lección a tí—

—S-S-Si Señor—

Y después del chico corre, sus amigos dejaron caer sus palos y desaparecen.


End file.
